User blog:TheRealAldath/MHP3: Recolors doesn't mean new monsters...
Ok, I'm sure many of you have seen my rants abotu capcom's MH "sub-species" on the discussions lately... I just wanted to share my tought about it and how much it dissapoints me the fact Capcom "took content" when talking about hunting and just recycled monsters... I've been a MH folower since the 2nd game for PS2, which fascinated me... I beat the 3 PSP games and I'm one of the best hunters (on my channel) on the online Wii version... I was really sad about the lack of Guld Quests and monster variety on MH3 (Tough it was still a great game despite it's flaws), I felt that even the PS2 MH2 game had more content than this new generation game... They took away Weapons, they added unlikeable things and took away old favorite monsters... it seems Capcom tried to make for it's past flaws on the wii version with the portable verison of it... I've allready played the japanese demo that was free for the public, and yeah, it was really enjoyable. What saddens me then? Well, first things first. We won't have underwater battles.... I am not saying I enjoyed them on the past game, but, that means adding some monters (Ceadeus, Gobul, Lagiacrus) would have been pointless... I know why underwater combat wasnt added and I understand how annoying the PSP controls would have been, but yeah, that means 3 monsters that won't appear. they made new monsters, of course, we have the cool looking Jinouga, the Yogi the bear Aoashira, a ressemblance of the killer worms from "Tremors", a bunny (?) and a blushing Sonic the Hedgehog... yeah, that was very nice to see... but then, THEY appeared... 3 recolors... call it sub species or whatever you want... but since the first MH recolors, I found them totally boring and pointless... Call me a jerk about this but I find the same killing a Pink or a Golden Rathian than a normal one, of an Ash Lan Shao than a red one... I think that killed space for new monters to appear... or for Frontier monsters to appear... We have a dessert big enough for Akura Vashimu to fight us on it, the Flooded Forest looks perfect for Pariapuria, and well, it wouldn't kill them to bring back old scenarios as the Scherade Castle (Was it the name?), the Tower, The Fortress... or maybe even confirming new special battlegrounds... Let's remember that we have a new weapon and very cool new movements to add to our arsenal, which makes the battles less stressing and much more fun... if we consider how the hit squares area expanded and our movement to roll behind legs on monsters and tails is easily detected, the battles are now more realistic, the monsters are not as cheap as before, and the combat is more fair. Now think about this, wouldn't you like to try your new "babies" on Teostra? Wouldn't it be cool to try to slay a Yamatsukami with a switch axe? Or trying the same with Chameleos? Yeah, it would... but sadly Famitsu confirmed "There will be less content than MHP2G"... I wasn't expecting a shitload of quests but yeah... I expected more monsters returning or appearing... What the heck happened with caparaceons?! I mean, we only have 3 Caparaceon bosses available for public play, and they'r not too much of a hassle.. it wouldn't hurt to ake a new one right? Or maybe a neopteron boss harder than the Vespoid Queen... Hello Jhen, Hello Jho? You still there? Because it seems that no info on your return to the PSP version has arrived... and let's hope it does... yeah, I know it's still a little early to complain, but the launch of the game is coming closer and I see no info on the new endboss elder dragon (There HAS to be one), no info on return of the favorite monsters, or favotired areas... but yeah, he have Micheael jordan Tigrex and a Clown Qurupeco... Category:Blog posts